Drabbles
by ibliniy
Summary: Short drabbles or one-shots about Artemis and co. Taking requests. May be A/H or Opal/Artemis in later chapters. Basically all the genres but mainly humour and friendship.
1. Unlikely Allies

**DONT. EVEN. ASK.**

**ibliniyxxxx**

"D'ARVIT, D'ARVIT, D'ARVIT! D'ARVIT YOU, FOALY!" roared Artemis as he tried to get his doors to open.

Much to the amusement of the LEP, Foaly had trapped the 18-year old mud boy in his room. Artemis had steel locks on the doors, and an electric code. And what else could the LEP do but trap him there and laugh at him while he tried to open the doors?

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled. Foaly grinned and winked at Holly.

"IF you get out of there," he said. Artemis glared at the camera.

"I am going to rip you limb from limb," he snarled, "And then I'm going to put your head on a frame and hang it up on the wall."

Artemis looked so threatening and angry, the LEP paused. But Foaly just kept grinning.

"You're never gonna get out of there, mud boy!" he said. This only caused Artemis to get angrier. He rubbed his temples, resisting the urge to break something. Every one heard the mud boy as he walked away, muttering, "My hands are around Foaly's throat... My hands are around Foaly's throat..."

Holly smiled at Artemis as he imagined murdering Foaly in the evillest way possible. A movement in the background caught her eye. She realised what it was.

"FOALY!" she screamed. "OPEN THOSE DOORS NOW!"

But it was too late. Opal Koboi moved into the light, smirking at the unaware mud boy. She raised her gun and aimed it in between his shoulder blades. Foaly lunged for his microphone as the LEP watched in horror.

"THATD'ARVITINGCENTAURISWEARTOGODIAMGOINGTOKILLHIM ARGHHHHH!" bellowed Artemis, pulling his hair in absolute fury. Opal's jaw dropped.

"OMG you hate him too?!" she said, surprised. Artemis whipped around.

"He's only gone and locked me in here, and is-"

"Now mocking you in front of everyone? I know exactly how you feel. He did that to me in high school once, it was soooo embarrassing..."

"Tell me about it!"

It seemed Opal had forgotten her hate towards Artemis, as she began telling him about her experiences with 'that stupid centaur.'

The LEP watched in disbelief as they both began bad-mouthing Foaly. What a strange day.

**I am taking requests for drabbles or one-shots! I hope you liked this drabble! Hopefully more to come!**


	2. Oh, Artemis

**Ok. So. Yeah.**

**ibliniyxxxx**

Holly watched Artemis from her booth at the LEP. Even though he had been mind wiped, he was still the most dangerous thing to happen to the fairy world, and was underneath constant surveillance. She missed their rivalry. He was the only one who could wind her up, and still make her want to save him at the end of the day. She sighed and put her head in her hands. She wished something, anything, would happen.

_You want him to remember_ _you, _a voice inside her head said. _So you can have more crazy adventures, and not be stuck here._

"Oh, shut up," she muttered to herself. "Like that's ever going to happen." Tears stung her eyes, but she pushed them in. She could cry later.

* * *

Back at Fowl Manor, Artemis, unaware he was being watched, was waiting for one of his more tasteful ventures to come through. He had been waiting for hours, and couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching him. But he dismissed it as Butler, his faithful manservant. He began doodling absentmindedly on a piece of paper, thinking about what he was going to do next.

Halfway through formulating a plan for a heist, his pencil snapped, and he blinked. He stared in amazement at the page.

* * *

Holly leant forward. Artemis was staring at something. She zoomed in, and could not believe her eyes.

It was her, taking off her helmet, her hair swishing through the air, on the day they met. She stood out perfectly, like a goddess, against the dark background. Artemis stared at the page, and then, very slowly, he turned and stared directly at her. Like he could see her.

_No, he can see me,_ thought Holly, as her gaze met his. He smiled slightly, a proper smile. His hand drifted to his neck, but the coin was missing. He blinked again and walked out of the room.

Holly sighed and sat back, fingering her own coin necklace, made from a mud man coin. He knew, she could feel it.

"Oh Artemis..."


	3. A regretdoubt from Opal

**A regret/doubt (not sure how to put it) Opal had, before she went full on crazy in the Opal Deception.**

**ibliniyxxx**

The moment Opal left Artemis in the Temple of Artemis, she regretted it. But why should she care? He never showed her any compassion, or love...

She snapped out of her musings when one of the brothers-what was his name?-came in and gave her some truffles. She waved him away after snatching the box out of his hands. She watched as Artemis closed his eyes and devised a plan. The way that Holly was looking at him made her blood burn. But why?

Did he really deserve to be left in that temple? He didn't even remember anything.

_Well, its too late to turn back now._

**No, it isn't.**

_What? _

**Turn this piece of metal around, and get him out of there!**

She watched as Holly and Artemis dived into the water, and disappeared from sight.

**Too late. **

_I knew he'd dive in there._

**See? You two are made for each other! He's cunning but kind and considerate. You're evil. He completes you!**

_Like he'd ever want me._

**I suppose you're right. He'd much rather want Holly. You? No way!**

_Holly? Her? And not me?_

**Holly and Artemis. Yeah, it's a cute match.**

_Then I'll kill Holly. Simple._

**Then he'll hate you.**

_Then I'll kill Artemis. _

**Then you cant have him.**

The inner battle Opal was having making her angry. She threw back her head and screamed.

Outside, the brothers wondered what was going on.


	4. The Dream

**Sorry Im so late in updating! Its just i have a thousand other stories to update, and-**

**Yay! Another chapter! How wonderful!**

**Argh! Go away!**

**Hi! Im ibliniys Orion! You might see more of me!**

**No they wont! Get out! Jeez, alter egos are annoying!**

**Oh, fie! Don't be silly! We must- HELLS TEETH! What ARE you doing?**

**Locking you out. *locks door* Sorry. Old fashioned swears and dresses. I know how Artemis felt.**

***muffled* no you don't! Goodbye, my lovelies! I pray we meet again! *running footsteps***

**Enjoy the chapter, alright? *opens door* HEY! get back here! *runs after alter ego***

Opal sat in her chair, typing fast.

"Why, fancy seeing you here, Opal."

She gasped. It was that Mud Boy. "What do you want, Fowl?"

He smirked and walked forward. "I'm meant to arrest you, but I believe I some time before the LEP get here."

"And what do you propose doing, Mud Boy?"

He stepped closer, so he was right in front of her. "This," he whispered. He bent down to kiss her.

She felt his cold vampire lips against hers, and pulled him closer. She opened her mouth to let him in, and then she was lifted up onto her bed, the kiss unbroken. Opal pressed her hands into his back, underneath his shirt. She stroked his perfect hair.

They were like that for about 2 minutes before they both had to come up for air. Artemis placed little kisses on her face, making her sigh.

"How much time have we got?" she whispered, touching his face. Artemis smirked again.

"A little more, I believe," he replied, and lifted up her shirt...

BRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG! Opal sat up groggily. What was happening?

BRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG! Oh. It was the alarm. She switched it off. Then she frowned. What had she been dreaming about?

She was typing the code to blow up the LEP, and then...

Artemis. She sighed and pulled her covers closer to her. Oh well. At least she had her dreams about him- even if he would never accept her.

"One day," she said, stroking the only picture she had of him. "One day, my love."

***panting* ok, slightly depressing drabble.**

**Hello again, wonderful readers!**

**ARGH! you again! Leave me alone!**

***dances* remember to review! Until our paths cross again! *runs away***

***sighs* she, unlike me, has stamina. I've got strength. Id better go, if im ever going to catch her up! *runs after her***


	5. A Bet

**Hi weirdos! no Orion to save you today!**

**Oh, but there is! **

**Oh great. *facepalm***

**Oh yay! A story! Lets hear! *sits on smiley face mat***

***frowning* uhh.. when did we get a smiley face mat?**

***smiles* NOW!**

***shakes head* ok, whatever. Heres the story.**

Artemis climbed the stairs. Butler had gone to visit Juliet in hospital. His parents were there too. And Holly. She had broken her leg after an unfortuanate incident with the staircase.

Solitude, thought Artemis. How beautiful.

Over in the Ops Booth, Foaly was checking up on the boy. He had promised-and he decided that it would be good for his students to see what they were going up against. They gathered around Foalys huge screen of the unsmiling boy. One of them snorted.

"That's what we're going to deal with? I couldn't see anyone less harmless." Some of them sniggered.

Suddenly, Artemis turned around, and stared directly into the camera lens. His ice blue eyes caused the student to step back. Then Artemis huffed and continued to walk up the stairs.

* * *

RINGRING. RINGRING. Artemis pulled out his phone and began talking in an undertone into it. Probably so Foaly wouldn't hear. He tripped over the last stair, and fell backwards.

"YYAAAAAEEERGGH!" yelled Artemis. He bounced down the stairs. "Oof... ow... argh.."

With each bounce he went higher, so that by the time he was at the bottom, he was almost touching the roof. He fell flat on his back.

* * *

Over in the Ops Booth, Foaly could not stop laughing-and neither could his students. To them, he seemed harmless- and very clumsy.

"Ah, Artemis. Just like you to give us a laugh," Foaly said, almost crying.

* * *

Artemis climbed unsteadily to his feet. He felt the back of his head- and realised it was warm with blood.

"Mild concussion," muttered Artemis to no one in particular. "Hmmm. Perhaps I should go back up the stairs. I believe I have a few bandages up there."

* * *

"A fiver says he does it!" yelled one of the students. There were a few more calls.

"Count me in!"

"No way! A fiver says he doesn't!"

"Im for that one!"

Foaly grinned. "Put one for he does it," he told the student.

* * *

Artemis placed one foot on the stairs. He began climbing up it again.

* * *

"He's going to make it!"

"No way! He'll fall!"

"I bet he's just gonna faint!"

"There isn't that much blood!"

"For a human that's a lot of blood!"

* * *

He reached the top.

"Where are those bandages?" he said, peering around. Then, amazingly, to the cheers of many students in Foalys Ops Booth, he fell down the stairs.

"Why-"

BANG.

"does-"

BANG.

"this-"

BANG.

"seem-"

BANG.

"familiar?"

BANG. This time, Artemis landed on his face. He groaned.

* * *

"Hes gonna get up!"

"No he isn't!"

"FROND, HES DEAD!"

"Don't be stupid, hes just recovering!"

"Come on Artemis, get up, you can do it!"

* * *

To the delight of many, and the disappointment of few, Artemis climbed back on his feet. "Ah, theres the lab," he said dizzily, and fell through the door.

* * *

Foaly laughed and claimed his fiver. When Artemis Fowl was around, there was always money to be won.

**The end! *gets up off smiley face mat***

***grabs arm* WAIT IBLINIY! What happens to Artemis?**

***frowns* whaddaya mean?**

***sighs* you know, he fell, and...**

***facepalms* well obviously he gets his stupid bandages...**

***gets up off smiley face mat* Ohhhh. Goodbye then, my friends! R&R!**

***looks angry* HEY! that's my line!**


	6. Artemis' Daughter: the first meeting

**Hi guys! This scene-**

**-is a scene which I just kinda dreamed up out of nowhere. I was listening to a song about how kids make everything better, and I just thought, what if Arty adopted a little girl? And what if-**

***facepalm* WHY do you keep stealing my lines, Orion?**

***points at hair* see this? its BLONDE. I cant think for my self! You have to!**

***frowns* wait. isn't your hair meant to be white? mines black.**

***jumps up and down* dye!**

***rolls eyes* what ever. We don't own anything, except for that dye. and my lines.**

***sings* disclaimer, lalala... disclaimer, lala...**

***groans* oh gods...**

Holly woke up quite suddenly. Obviously, her captor didn't expect her to be awake yet, because she wasn't being supervised and the door was half open. She stumbled through it. If she could get out of this house, she didn't have to submit to his orders. Whoever he was. The tranq in her system made her feel dizzy and ill. But she had to go on.

She came to what looked like the main hall. There was a huge set of steps, and despite herself, Holly wondered, _why would anyone need such a grand staircase? _She staggered past it, still feeling ill. Her legs gave away beneath her as she felt the tranq working in her system again. Damn those humans and their guns. Damn-

"Who are you?" came a little voice-and the person it belonged to was even smaller. Holly stared at the little girl on the staircase. She was wearing a pretty blue dress, and had mousy brown hair that bobbed around her shoulders. She couldn't have been any older than 4 years old. She walked down the steps towards Holly. "Are you OK?"

Holly stared into the girl's eyes, unable to speak or move. She was just so tired. Her eyes were deep blue, warm and welcoming, unlike the boy who had kidnapped her. His were ice cold. She felt a hand on her arm, picking her up, guiding her back to the basement.

"N-no..." Holly croaked. "N-not there..."

"Daddy was talking about you a few weeks ago. I was going to bring you a glass of water-but it seems Juliet left the door open again."

She felt herself being lowered onto a bed that was much softer, and closed her eyes.

"There. That's better isn't it?"

Holly nodded. For some reason, she felt she could trust this tiny human. She felt the pressure of her hand disappear.

"Wait," whispered Holly, "who are you?"

The little girl smiled. "My name is Grace Fowl. Sleep well, Holly. I wont let Daddy harm you."

* * *

As Holly sat in her booth in Recon, 2 weeks after the Fowl case, she wondered if it had all been a dream.

**More to come on this!**

**DISCLAIMER! OH YEAH! *plays air guitar***

***sighs* Orion has recently got into rock music...**


	7. Artemis' daughter: an encounter

**So this is another scene i wrote!**

***cartwheels past* SCH-MGBLRF-WHEE-MIFVWUID-**

***stares at Orion* Yeah, OK, i shouldn't have given her all that sugar. Anyway, this takes place in the Artic Incident! *runs after Orion***

Holly sat on the roof of Fowl Manor, trying to figure out how to kidnap the genius who went by the name of Artemis Fowl. She wriggled her toes and sighed. It was just no use to sit here. It was only giving her mind time to think about how best to use her Neutrino to shoot that idiot into space.

She hopped off the roof, and made her way to the back garden. She had seen it before, and was desperate to check it out. It had looked very pretty. Holly gave a sigh of appreciation as she landed. There were neat little rows of flowers and bulbs, and lots of huge trees planted at the very edges. She could not deny that these humans had _style _when it came to gardening. Most garden competitions in Haven were usually 'who can keep the grass alive the longest' contests. She didn't care for the fountains, but was attracted to a little patch of flowers that looked like gold. As she was going towards it, she noticed a little gate in the corner of her eye.

"Foaly? Can you check that out for me?" she whispered, taking a picture of it.

"It's another garden-this time without the fountains."

Holly gave a small shriek of pleasure at the thought of no fountains, and ran towards it. She stared at the names on the gate: _Artemis and Grace_. The 'and Grace' had been written much more recently. A face entered the surface of her mind.

_A little girl in a pretty blue dress. Her warm blue eyes look at Holly. "My name is Grace Fowl."_

As if Holly's thoughts had summoned the little girl, she suddenly heard a cry of, "Daddy! You're home!" She opened the little gate and crept through, ignoring Foalys warnings. She watched as the little girl jumped straight into the arms of none other than Artemis Fowl.

Holly cursed silently. She had missed her chance to kidnap the boy. What was she going to tell Root? She was too busy admiring Fowls garden to capture Fowl? She flew silently overhead, watching the two of them from a safe distance.

"Oh... my... god..." she breathed, and she heard Foaly swearing loudly over her microphone.

Because she hadn't thought it possible for a person like Artemis Fowl to be so loved. To look so happy. To look carefree. To just let all his fears and worries drop away, as he cherished this one moment.

"Now, my darling, I have to hurry. There are a few affairs I have to sort out." Artemis leant down and said to her quietly, "You might be seeing your granddad very soon."

She gave a small shriek of delight. "Im going to prepare for him right now!" she yelled over her shoulder, making for the house. Artemis smiled-not that vampire smirk of his, but a proper smile, at the sight of his little daughter busily ripping up flowers and replacing them with new ones she had found in the house. He went over and kissed her on the head, before leaving the garden. Holly followed him.

He looked around to make sure no one was watching him, before climbing nimbly onto a tree. He vaulted himself over the fence, with surprising agility and speed and ran back to the car. It was only then Holly realised he had gone there without Butler. He had made a quick trip. Butler hadn't even noticed his charge's absence-neither did he see him slip soundlessly back into the car.

Holly quickly made for the car, but Butler paused and sniffed the air. Like a dog. No, not like a dog. Like a wolf...

**...**

**SHSU-NWD-NCKW-*builds a rocket and shoots to space***

***watches* Yeaaaahhhh... I don't think that's gonna calm down anytime soon. So, er, R&R!**


	8. Artemis' daughter: a second meeting

**OK this takes place in the Opal Deception! And as I said, Artemis ADOPTED Grace! More on that later! *fights Orion with a sword***

***yells* on your feet!**

***pinches nose and sighs* i am on my feet, Orion...**

***drops sword* OH. OK! *skips away***

***groans* you try and get a bit of sword fighting practise in... BTW don't own Artemis Fowl...**

"Its best to regroup, Captain. Its the only safe option we have."

Artemis, Holly, Butler and Mulch all stood in Artemis' study. Artemis and Holly, were, as per usual, arguing.

"HOW is this going to help us, Fowl?! I never said we should be safe! The entire fairy race-and the human race-is depending on us!" she yelled at him.

"Yes, but here, Opal cannot enter, neither destroy. This is our stronghold. We need to gather our wits before making another move."

Holly paused to consider this, and Artemis took the opportunity to relay his plan to the others.

"Now, we have to assume that Haven is still looking for Holly, therefore none of us can go back. We-"

"Hey, what about me?" protested Mulch. "I can go!"

"Mulch," sighed Artemis, "You're a CRIMINAL."

"Oh yeah..."

"Now, can I please tell you my plan? Thank you. What I was thinking-"

"Opal can get in here! She's human now!" yelled Holly triumphantly, glad she had found an advantage over the mud boy.

Artemis closed his eyes briefly. He was struggling to remain even remotely sane. Just then, there was a voice at the door.

"Daddy?"

Holly's jaw dropped. It was Grace Fowl. Today she was wearing a lemon dress, with little cakes on it. It had frills at the edges, and fell to her knees, which were covered by white socks and, on her feet were school shoes. She was the image of a little rich angel.

Grace walked over to her father, carrying a tea tray. "I heard you yelling, and I thought you might want some tea," she said, smiling sunnily up at him.

Holly watched Artemis' face change, from frustration to calm happiness. She was his medicine, Holly realised, the only thing that prevented him from being completely heartless, all these years.

Artemis took the tea tray from Grace. "Thank you, Grace," he said, all trace of tiredness gone. He picked her up and out her on the table.

"Biscuits!" yelled Mulch, stuffing them all in his face. Grace giggled.

"I like you, funny man," she said, swinging her legs back and forth from where she was sat. Artemis smiled and turned his attention back to a gaping Holly. Grace stared back.

"I know you!" Holly said, aghast. "You... you helped me!"

Grace smiled. "I know."

"But... what... why?"

Grace cast a sly look at her father, who was bouncing ideas off Butler, and not listening to the conversation behind him. "Because you deserved it."

Even though Grace seemed like she was telling the truth, there wasn't something quite right about the way she was smiling. Holly just couldn't put her finger on it.

She was interrupted by Artemis turning back. "I am afraid I am out of options for the moment. Any ideas?"

"Ummmm..."

"Sorry, Fowl. Im just the digger of the operation."

"How about you send the dwarf in to find the charges, but actually put them in the lead lined box I heard you talking about? And then take all her truffles, seeing as she's so fond of them, and then she'd be sure to check the box, because she wont think it possible that the dwarf could carry all that stuff."

The foursome stared at the little girl. Her face was the picture of pure innocence, but there was a deviously cunning quality about her. Artemis smiled.

"I see I've rubbed off on you, darling," he cooed. Grace looked up at her father.

"Oh, no Daddy. I couldn't have," she said, skipping to the door. And then, just as she was about to leave, she added wickedly, "Im _much _more smarter than you." She ran out, and the little pitter patter of feet could be heard from inside as she ran.

Artemis rolled his eyes. "I think that's a brilliant plan. Mulch, time to saddle up..."

**Yeah, I know, they didn't go back to Fowl Manor...**

***sneaks up***

**...But whatev-**

***clash* FIGHT ME, YOU SCURVY DOG!**

***yells and grabs sword* ORION WTH!**

***sword fighting continues***


	9. Root and Grace

Commander Root was waiting for Artemis Fowl the Second to turn up, as he sat impatiently in the waiting room. How dare he! That little idiot had jeopardized the existence of the entire fairy race and kidnapped one of his officers and he had the guts to make him _wait? _

"That little... when I get my hands on him, I swear..." muttered Root, cracking his knuckles viciously. He was so busy thinking about what he could get away with doing to Fowl, he didn't hear a little pitter-patter of feet, and see two warm, blue eyes staring up at him.

"Would you like some tea?"

Root jumped, then scolded himself. Pull yourself together, man! he thought, as he turned. He saw the eyes, and remembered that these were a feature Fowl was recognisable with. But... he hadn't expected them to be so sweet.

"Fowl?" he asked, disbelieving. "Artemis Fowl?"

The voice laughed. A pretty, tinkling laugh. "No, silly. That's Daddy. I'm Grace." The eyes moved around the table to show a 4-year-old girl in a blue dress. Her short, mousey brown hair bobbed around her shoulders as she held out a tray to him. "Would you like some tea?" she asked again.

Root eyed the tray nervously and she laughed. "Don't worry, I haven't drugged it. I'm not like Daddy."

He shrugged and relaxed slightly. "I wouldn't drink any anyway."

She put the tray down. "That's OK. And you should know, Holly is alright."

"What? Fowl hasn't killed her?"

"No. I just went to see her. She's very determined, you know. She tried to leave, but the tranq in her system prevented her."

"Oh. Where is she now?"

"In a cell. I made sure she was comfy before I left. I don't think Daddy would have been too happy to see her outside."

"No, he wouldn't. He's 12. Why do you call him daddy?"

"I got adopted," she said with a shrug. Suddenly, there were pounding footsteps. Butler.

Grace hopped off the chair she was sitting on, and went to the door on the other side of the room.

"Wait," Root called, unable to help himself. She looked at him. "If we aren't able to meet his demands... will you... look after Holly? For us?" H said the last bit very quietly, but Grace heard.

She gazed at him intently. "I wont let Daddy hurt her," she said. And then, she was gone. Root stared at the spot she had been standing.

"Artemis will see you now," said Butler.


	10. Daddy comes home

"And that is everything," concluded Artemis. Holly hovered awkwardly at his shoulder. They had just told Artemis' mother everything. Opal, being her usual unhelpful self, had not mind wiped Artemis' mother, and she had demanded an explanation for everything she had seen in Opal's mind. As there was no point in hiding anymore, Holly had decided to tag along, prompting her... enemy? best friend? boyfriend? into telling Madame Fowl things he would have missed out. Now that Artemis' mother was digesting all of this in silence, she had a moment to think about the kiss. Where did this leave them now? Artemis had not mentioned a word of it, except to his mother, but that was just explaining. He had displayed no emotion throughout the entire monologue. By Frond, why did that Mud Boy have to be so hard to read?

"Well, I suppose some good things came out of it," Madame Fowl said finally. "Artemis learnt the values of friendship... and love." She winked at Holly, who felt a blush creeping up her neck. "Though I cant say I approve of all this, and I hardly doubt your father would disagree with me. That's why he must never know. Understood?" She looked at the couple-as she now thought of them-and they both nodded.

All of a sudden, there were running, light footsteps and the door bounced open. Before Holly had even blinked, Artemis was lying on the floor being smothered by an 8 year old girl.

"You came back!" she sobbed. "You came back! I thought I was never going to see you again!"

It took a moment for Holly to realise that this was Grace Fowl, Artemis' adopted daughter. By now, Artemis was holding the little girl like he was never going to let go.

"I was never planning to go in the first place," he said, kissing her on her cheeks and rubbing her hair affectionately. Holly had never seen Artemis be so... well, like this.

Madame Fowl turned to Artemis. "I've been meaning to ask you about that," she said sternly.

"I think one story is enough for now," said Artemis, his eyes glistening. He was gazing out of the window, his arms still wrapped around the small girl, who was cuddling up close to his chest. There was a faraway look in his eyes, like he was remembering her story-how she came to be a Fowl.

"Come on," Holly said, jumping up, "We'd better go down to HQ and give them some more details. I guess they'll have questions. We only told them half the story after all."

Artemis tried to get out of the chair he was now in (when did he get there?) and was firmly stopped by Grace, who was clinging onto him desperately.

"No! Don't leave me!" she begged, and Holly saw a spark of fear in the girl's eyes. She was scared her Daddy was going to leave her alone again. "Take me with you!"

Artemis turned to Holly, a question on his lips-but it had already been answered. "Bring her," she said, about to leave. She felt a small hand slip into hers, and Grace was walking in between them. She was holding Artemis' hand as well. The three of them walked out together.

Madame Fowl smiled as they walked out together. "Looks like I don't need to find Artemis a girlfriend-he already has a family."


	11. Guess the Movie!

**OK, so this story has a few references to a movie in it. I've changed some of the words, but I think you can guess pretty easily what movie it is. I own nothing, not the movie or Artemis Fowl!**

Timmy and Angeline sighed. They were watching their son through the camera but he was doing nothing interesting. At least not to them. Suddenly Jade bounded in.

"Artemis! Your parent are gone!"

Artemis smirked at her. "Come on then."

They walked down the corridor together, chatting idly. Jade froze as she saw an open window.

"Arty! The windows are open!"

"So is that door. The door to Timmy's study!"

"I didn't know you didn't that anymore." But Artemis had already run in. He emerged carrying a pile of books.

"Who knew we owned a thousand 60's books!" He said gleefully, staggering underneath their weight. He began making his way back to his room, with Jade following him.

"Come on Artemis! I thought Juliets dance was on today! Go! Talk to people! For years you've roamed these empty halls, building up your emotional walls-"

He scoffed and glared at her. In the light, he looked like a vampire.

She folded her arms. "For a vampire, you have certainly got the looks," she added in an undertone. Then she tugged on his arm again as he came out of his room to get more books. "There'll be loads of great new people, and it'll be totally strange-"

"The fact is, I really don't want this change," snapped Artemis setting off down the corridor again.

"Why? For the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever, we wont be reading through the night-"

"I never ask you to read with me," Artemis said. "You could just go to sleep, for all I care."

Jade sighed. " And I know it's totally crazy, but are you gonna make me ask?"

Artemis gritted his teeth and began heading to the door. Jade whooped.

"For the first time in for ever, Arty's gonna dance!"

"I didn't say that! Now are you coming or not?"

Jade followed him, pausing to give a wink to the camera, where a shocked Angeline and Timmy sat. Had they really just witnessed that?

**OK, if you haven't guessed what movie this is yet, I have one question for you: Are you an alien? And if you are not, WHAT UNIVERSE HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING IN?**


	12. Psychic abilities: part one

Artemis drove through the countryside. His car rode smoothly on the dirt gravel road. He turned the wheel, enjoying the crunching noise as the car wheels turned.

Suddenly, the engine began stuttering.

"No, no, no!" he hissed, turning the key. "Don't die on me, not out here!"

The engine failed. Artemis grumbled and got out the car. There was a barn up ahead. Maybe they had reception.

The wind blew on Artemis' clothes as he walked. He frowned as dirt whipped up in his eyes.

Wait... Up?

In a split second, Artemis dived to the side, as something huge and metal came up out of the ground.

"What on...?"

He walked up to the metal thing. It said 601 on the side. He realised it was an LEP shuttle. It was half melted, with something sticking out the top. He stopped, halfway there.

"Commander Kelp?" he said. He began running up to it, and pulled the Commander out of the shuttle. He retched at the sight of his face. It was something out of a horror movie.

Half mangled, and blood and bugs seeping in and out of it, it was a sight he would never forget.

Artemis felt dripping on the back of his head. He touched it.

Blood.

He looked up. There was a tree above him. Someone was hanging off it.

She wasn't recognisable, her body was so burned. Her name tag was hanging off her arm, and it read...

"No."

It read...

Artemis looked up at the figure, disfigured, bloody, stabbed.

"Holly!" he screamed.

* * *

Butler ran to Artemis' room. He had heard a scream come from it, and although he couldn't be sure, he thought it had said, "HOLLY!"

He burst in through the door, gun ready-only to find Artemis sitting upright in bed, staring blankly at the wall.

"Sir?" asked Butler, pocketing his gun. "Are you alright?"

"Get Holly on the line. Don't ask questions," he said, swinging his legs off the bed. "Go."

* * *

Holly was surprised to receive a video call from Artemis. She had just been about to get on shuttle 601 with Trouble. She smiled at him.

"Hey Arte-"

"Don't get on shuttle 601."

"I never said anything about a shuttle," she said suspiciously. Trouble came over. "Have you been hacking into our files again?"

"Holly, please listen to me. _Don't get on that shuttle._ Or you, Kelp."

"Why not?"

It was then she remembered that Foaly and Artemis had called a truce. Neither was hacking into the others files.

"I cant tell you why!" he yelled, pulling his hair. "Just DONT, GOT IT?!"

She looked at Artemis properly. His hair was messy, his face was paler than usual, and he wasn't wearing a suit. In fact, he looked like he had just got out of bed.

"Fine. We wont."

Artemis sighed in relief. "Thank you."

* * *

3 hours later...

"Come on, Trouble, lets watch TV!" yelled Holly, throwing the remote at her friend. He caught it and grinned.

He switched it to the news channel.

"We have just received news that shuttle 601 has crashed."

They froze.

"No one knows what caused the accident, but we do know from sources that not one of The People survived. Our thoughts are with their families and friends. Police have not released a statement yet."

Holly felt a shiver go up her spine. Whatever had compelled Artemis to stop them...

It had saved them. She didn't think there was any real danger in 601, but he had been right.

Trouble rose. "We have to go to the surface" he said quietly.

Holly jumped to her feet.

Time for a shuttle trip. She shuddered, remembering 601.


	13. Unrequited love

**ok this is a slightly depressing drabble from Opals point of view. I don't own any thing, including the song lyrics. Lets see if you can find them XD**

**ibliniyxxx**

You walked in, caught my attention.  
I've never seen a man with so much dimension.  
Even then, when you were young, you radiated power and dominance.  
Its the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you make me feel inside.  
Its in your smile, its in your ice blue eyes and I don't want to wait for tonight, when you'll visit me just to question me. Because I'll only talk to you. Since your my intellectual equal. Or that's the reason everyone thinks.  
Because right from the start, you were a thief, you stole my heart. You're written on my fate. I cant let you go. So every time you come, I tell you a little more just to keep you interested. But I'm just your next puzzle. And once I'm figured out, you'll leave. That's what I'm afraid of.

The smell of your skin still lingers in the room. Your probably on a shuttle back to your home now. I hope you know, I love you. I miss you the way a child misses their blanket. Its time for me to grow up, face up to the truth. You'll never love me. But big girls don't cry and I want to. If only we had met on different circumstances. We'd be playmates, and lovers, and share our secret dreams. I find it hard to sleep when I'm thinking about what we could have done. If I had got to that lake first.

Because I've seen the way you look at her. You hold her hand when she mutters death threats and glares at me. I killed her commander. Her best friend. Her tutor. A second father to her. She will never love me, so you wont. Because you love her. Your captain. Your best friend. I'm just a nuisance, someone who gets in the way of your love. And one day, I'll be all alone, in this tiny cell, with no one for company. I'm running out of things to say, to keep you interested in me.

Its pitiful. I seek your love, your attention. When you already have mine.

I awake, having cried myself to sleep. I gaze dreamily into your icy eyes. This is the day. You're going to take me away from this place, somewhere hot and exotic-

"Opal Koboi, you are hereby under the custody of J. T Hinders mental institute. Due to your constant manipulation and conspiracy to destroy your race, you will be kept in total isolation for the rest of your life."

I stare at you. But you say nothing else. I want to cry, beg you to take me, forgive me. Nothing comes out. I huddle as far away from the door as possible, where I can see your gently stroking the captains face, reassuring her. You take her hand and leave. That's it. I'll never see you again, but I will never forget you. In my dreams. You are mine, in my mind, but in reality, I am not yours.

I stare at the window, hoping you'll come back. Let me see those blue eyes. Those eyes I love. Please. Come back. Please. Don't leave me to rot. Come back. Come back. Come back. Don't leave. No. Please. No. Come back. Come back. I love you, I want you, I need you. Come back. Be mine.

Please.

**R&R? Thaaaaanks!**


End file.
